


Everything You Do Is Magic

by garbagebins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagebins/pseuds/garbagebins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis have been looking forward to go to Hogwarts since the day Louis found out he has got magical blood.</p><p>However, things do not turn out so well and Louis is forced to go to Hogwarts by himself, as Liam moves abroad and attends another wizarding school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Do Is Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/gifts).



> Sorry this took me so long! I had hoped to finish this sooner once I got the pinch hitter request, but life got in the way.
> 
> I had an absolute blast writing this, even though it was hard at times, as it is the first AU I have ever written, but I had to do it, as I was watching Harry Potter when I got the assignment. It was meant to be.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

The first time Louis remembers something odd happening to him is when he is five years old, playing football with some friends at the field behind his primary school. As he runs with the ball at his feet towards one of the goals,which they made out of their lunchboxes, and gives it a hard kick, something strange happens.

Instead of moving in the direction of the makeshift goal, Louis sees the ball take a sharp turn halfway there. It shoots into the air out of absolutely nowhere, makes a quick loop-de-loop, before landing back down on the grass and rolling between the goal keeper’s legs right into the goal.

He is pretty confused as to what had happened. His friends are surprised, but it is soon forgotten when their team scores another, this time normal, goal.

The second time it happens is at the dinner table with his mum and stepdad one night. He had been furious at his mum for not buying him a Furby, after his best friend Jack got one for his birthday. He starts crying while refusing to eat one single bite of the dinner his mum had made them.

All off a sudden the carafe of water that is standing in the middle of the table shatters, but the water stays in form, before splashing down on the table about five seconds later.

The three people at the table stare at it.

“What… what is this?” his stepfather asks, his eyes big. “Louis, what did you do?”

Louis is just as dumbfounded as his stepfather and it only confuses him more and more when it keeps happening after that.

It aren’t big things. One time while swimming with friends, he comes out of the water completely dry. Another time, he rips his favourite shirt but wakes up the next morning and it's as if that never happened.

It doesn’t help that one night when he walks down into the living room restless, his mother is on the phone, crying.

Mums never cry, so it obviously makes Louis stop dead in his tracks as he listens to her speaking to someone on the other end of the line.

“I don’t know what to do with him anymore,” she cries into the phone, before taking a deep sigh, calming herself down. “You know I don’t know anything about this. I’m not qualified for this.”

She pauses as she listens to the other person speaking on the phone.

“Books? He doesn’t read books, Troy!”

Louis feels his stomach sink a little bit at the mention of his dad’s name. Why is she talking to him? For all he knew, they haven’t spoken since they had split up years and years ago.

“Especially not those books you always used to bring with you! He just learned to bloody read!” She raises her voice slightly, but lowers it almost immediately as she realizes the time. “But what use would it be for me to read them to him? I can’t answer ANY questions? All I know is Hogwarts is a school somewhere in the countryside and Dumbledore being the minister of magic or whatever.”

She pauses again as his dad speaks.

“Yes, yes headmaster. See? What use am I for this?” She sighs. “No I don’t want you to come over; he doesn’t want you in his life… what does the Payne family has to do with anything?” She sounds confused. “Yes, they still live next door.”

She is silent for a couple of moments as she listens to his dad. “They are? Really?”

Louis sighs, figuring his mum succumbed to petty gossip, and tiptoes back upstairs and into his room.

When he comes back from school the next day, his mother sits him down with a glass of squash and a biscuit.

“Hun,” she starts and Louis can’t help but feel a little bit anxious and nervous. “There is something I need to tell you.” She sighs and rubs Louis’ arm gently as he swallows a bite of his biscuit. “Have you noticed how some strange things happen sometimes, when you get angry or really excited?”

Louis is just about to take a sip from his drink but he falters. He isn’t sure what his mother is going to tell him. Is he sick? Does he need to see a doctor, like six months ago when he started getting red bumps over his chest? Did his school send her a letter about him peeing in the bushes of the schoolyard the other day?

“You’re different, Louis,” she eventually says. “Your dad… your biological dad… he is a wizard and it seems you are too.”

Louis just stares at her. A wizard? “What do you mean? Like Merlin?”

His mum looks at him a little lost. “Sweetie… You don’t have to be scared and it’s all going to be fine. There are other people out there just like you. Do you know the Payne family next door?”

Louis nods. He doesn’t see them often, but he vaguely remembers he once stole a marble from their son and made him cry.

“They are also like you. They have a son who is around your age, I believe. Maybe you two could play together one day?”

Louis and Liam don’t hit it off immediately. The first meeting is awkward, as they sit on Liam’s bed in his room, while Liam nervously tries to explain a game called gobstones, which basically is marbles but a little different.

After a bit of a slow start, with Liam stuttering whenever Louis asks him a question, or almost yelling at him when he wants to do anything against the rules of his household, they actually realize how well they get on.

They may be completely different people, but they share a lot of the same experiences. Liam had grown up in a town full of non-magical people, Muggles, and had gone to a normal Muggle-school just like Louis. Both of his parents are magical, but since his witch mother was born to Muggle parents, they thought it was very important for their children to live in a Muggle world. So just like Louis, he’d sometimes get into tricky situations at school due to magic. Liam once told him how he ended up in the closet in the teacher’s lounge while running away from some bullies at school.

“But you’re a wizard! Why can’t you just magic them into the trash cans? Or I can magic them into like… ants!” Louis asks. He suddenly feels very protective over Liam after hearing that story.  Liam is small and looks sort of like a puppy when he smiles. The idea of people bullying Liam and making him sad makes Louis want to wrap him in a bulletproof ball so no one can hurt him.

It is then that Liam told Louis all about Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. No one knows exactly where the school is located, but every year a train carrying hundreds of students leaves from a platform at London’s King’s Cross to get them there. Liam tells him about the large castle and the four houses you can get sorted into (but Liam’s mum refused to tell them how the sorting goes). Both Liam’s parents had been sorted into Gryffindor, but she tells them she’d almost been sorted into Hufflepuff.

Liam shows him all kinds of stuff from the magical world. He is shown the moving pictures of Liam’s last holiday to the south of France with his family and he is introduced to the owl in the family. He is named Gargamel, after the villain in The Smurfs, because he has evil looking eyebrows.

All Louis can think about is that one day he can do all these things that Liam’s parents can. He can’t wait to just magic the dishes into the sink to clean themselves when his mum tells him to clean them. The idea that he can just magic donkey-ears on his friends if they are being annoying about him losing a game of football, keeps him amused for longer than necessary.

A couple of months later, his mum sits down next to him on the sofa. “You remember you were going to see that… Quiltitsch match?”

“Quidditch mum.”

“Yes, that’s what I meant. Liam’s mum just came by last night to tell me that something happened. And you cannot go back.”

At the time he doesn’t really understand what is happening,he is just upset he is going to miss his first ever Quidditch match, but he later finds something serious is going on.

Apparently the dark wizard, that Liam only ever referred to as “You-Know-Who” had once again risen. Louis isn’t sure how, as Liam had told him a boy named Harry Potter killed him nearly fifteen years ago, but he decides not to question it.

Even Liam's parents are scared.  Louis overhears them one day say that they aren’t going to let any of them go to Hogwarts if it is going to continue like this.

The headmaster of the school is killed and a new, evil successor was found.

At one point, even Louis’ dad pays them a visit to talk to his mother about it. He isn’t allowed to be there during the conversation but he manages to overhear part of the conversation from outside the kitchen window, where he is sitting with Liam.

“There’s a Muggleborn Registration Commission. Louis isn’t going to be in danger. At least I don’t think so; he hasn’t gotten a wand yet. But you know where to find me if his magic is in doubt.”

He also advises her to not send Louis to Hogwarts.

Louis feels his world crumble right then and there. He feels Liam wrap his arm around him and snuggle close to him as he sniffles and wipes away his tears.

“Maybe in a few years this will all be over,” Liam whispers quietly and rubs his hand over Louis’ back. “My dad said something about Harry Potter. That maybe he isn’t fleeing, but maybe he has a plan to end all this.”

Louis nods, but stayed huddled close to Liam. Liam is just so warm and comforting around him that he does not want to move, until it starts raining and Louis has no other choice but to drag Liam inside with him.

Luckily, it gets loads better. When Louis is 6 and a half, “You-Know-Who” is defeated and a year later Nicola, Liam’s eldest sister, gets her letter to Hogwarts.

Louis is over the moon when he is allowed to join the Payne family to shop for school supplies in London.

It isn’t just Louis' first time visiting Diagon Alley, but Liam and his siblings first time as well.

They start out in an old grimy looking pub in London, where they are led into the back where a magic doorway into the shopping street is situated.

When it opens, Louis feels his eyes go wide.

The cobbled streets are full of people in brightly coloured robes and hats. On his right is a doughnut shop called Diggle Doughnuts and he immediately drags Liam along with him to look through the windows. He can see dozens and dozens of doughnuts, all stacked neatly on shelves. They are nothing like the ordinary doughnuts he sometimes bought at Krispy Kreme with Liam after school. He can see one with disco sprinkles, which light up in different colours and doughnuts that have a changing filling, so it is always a surprise which flavour you are going to get before biting into them.

Liam’s parents laugh at Louis and Liam’s hungry faces and take them inside to eat one, while they have a cup of tea.

Louis digs into his Dancing Doughnut, which is wiggling on his plate. Liam pouts at him, telling him he shouldn’t be mean and just eat it so it it will not suffer any longer.

Liam chose a raspberry and white chocolate doughnut in the shape of a fat and small broomstick that was zooming around the table, which he is trying to catch.

“It’s just a doughnut, Liam. It has no feeling.” He chuckles when Liam finally manages to grab his doughnut and squishes it in his hand, getting cream everywhere.

Louis can’t remember ever being this happy. He peers into all the shops, looks at several books in the book shop and even tries to open one of the wand boxes at the wand store to try it out, before the old man hurries up to him and snatches it out of his hands.

“Careful boy, you’re going to hurt someone with such mindless curiosity.”

Louis blushes and nods at the strict man, as he hobbles back to Nicola who has just been handed a wand by the shop owner’s apprentice.

Later that day, Liam manages to convince his dad to come with them to the broom shop, as Nicola is fitted for a set of robes.

The broom shop is amazing, but it is nothing compared to the joke shop they go to at the end of their shopping trip.

Louis can’t believe his eyes as he sees thing after thing he wants to buy. Two tall redhead boys are walking around the shop, helping out anyone with questions and Louis approaches one of them when he sees a pair of shoes with suction cups on the bottom.

“What are those?” he asks the tall redhead boy, who goes into an elaborate explanation on what its uses are, but it is too much information for Louis to process so he does not pay attention, until he is offered to try them.

It is the strangest feeling as he is led towards a brightly coloured wall next to the stacks of shoeboxes. He feels weirdly supported, like he isn’t able to fall into any direction while wearing these shoes. When the redhead boy instructs him to place his feet against the wall he can’t help but panic a little.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” he hears Liam say from behind him. He looks back at Liam, who is just smiling at him.

“Can you hold my hand in case I fall?” Louis asks quietly, but Liam just beams at him and walks up to him, grabbing his hand in his as Louis puts his weight against the wall.

As if gravity had completely shifted inside of him, Louis is standing horizontally against a wall. If it weren’t for the rest of the shop looking like it had rotated, Louis would’ve guessed he would just be standing up right. He squeezes Liam’s hand tighter as he takes a few careful steps.

“This is so weird…” Louis mumbles and Liam laughs next to him. He takes another few steps until he starts to feel slightly dizzy with the world looking lopsided like this. “I’m going back down.”

Liam nods and holds his hand tightly when he steps back on the floor and he lets out a sigh of relief.

“How was it?” Liam asks, as Louis bends down to take off the shoes, finally letting go of his hand.

“So weird.” Louis shakes his head while laughing, as he gives the redhead boy the shoes back and Liam makes him thank him for being allowed to try them out.

Diagon Ally becomes an annual trip for them and Louis is always looking forward to it for weeks. He has dreams about him riding a broomstick through the bank Gringotts and brewing up potions in the Apothecary weeks in advance. In practically all of his dreams, Liam is present. He helps him with his potion or sits behind him on his broom, his arms wrapped around his waist so he wouldn’t fall off.

Just before Liam turns ten years old in August, he tells Louis the news.

“I’m moving away.”

Louis feels his heart drop as he stares at Liam’s sad face. Liam tells him he is moving to South Africa, where his mother has been offered a job at one of the wizarding schools.

He cries for hours into his pillow, refusing to eat any dinner, as his mum comes into his bedroom to comfort him, but it doesn’t help.

They try everything to convince Liam’s parents to let Liam go to Hogwarts anyway, even if his parents move so far away. He can stay at Louis’ place during Christmas and then just go to South Africa by magic during the summer.

But it's no use. Liam’s parents don’t want him to be so far away from them for most of the year, plus crossing so much land would take a long time, even with magic.

So it is in May of 2004 that Louis stands outside of Liam’s house, as they load up a taxi with several trunks.

And all Louis can do is stare at Liam, as he puts his trunk in the back of the car, before walking over to Louis, with open arms.

Louis hadn’t cried about it in two weeks now, but when Liam wraps his arms around him and he presses his nose into Liam’s shoulder he can’t help but break down. He sobs loudly and he vaguely hears Liam sniffling as well.

They hold each other close for what must have been five or ten minutes, but it feels like seconds, before Liam’s mum whispers to them that it’s time to go.

Louis shakes his head. “No,” he mumbles, gripping Liam’s shirt tight in his hands. “No, you can’t leave.” He looks up at Liam, with tears streaming down his face and he notices that Liam’s cheeks are probably wetter than his by now.

“I don’t want to go,” Liam mumbles, his voice shaking, as his mother gently pulls him away from Louis.

Louis isn’t letting go, he grips Liam’s shirt and now also feels his mum pull him away from Liam.

“No… no please. We're supposed to go to school together,” Louis says weakly as Liam finally gets pulled all the way away.

“I will write, yeah? As much as I can.”

Louis nods as he finally allows himself to be pulled into his mother's arms.

He watches the car drive away and leans into his mother’s touch.

He gets his letter for Hogwarts a couple of weeks later and  isn’t as excited as he is supposed to be. He is nervous and scared without Liam by his side to at least try and comfort him. His mum and stepfather are there for him but they just don’t understand. They can’t help him like Liam could. They know nothing about magic.

His trip to Diagon Alley with his mother is challenging but it turns out to be a pretty good day. They go to Gringotts to exchange some Muggle money into wizarding money, before buying all the school supplies. At the end of the day his mother takes him into Eeylops Owl Emporium, where they choose a dark and long feathered owl as a present for Louis.

“So you can send Liam letters, right?” his mum asks him, pulling him into a side hug. “What are you gonna call him?”

Louis ponders about it for a minute, as he scratches the owl on his head through the cage.

He smiles and nods to himself. “Harry.”

When the day comes that he is to leave for Hogwarts, all he wants to do is cry and stay home.

All the excitement he previously had about the school is gone, especially now that Liam isn’t with him. He sits all alone on the train, in a carriage with four older students who completely ignore him while talking about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup and all he wants to do was call his mother and beg her to come pick him up.

He sniffles softly and wipes his nose, looking out of the window at the landscape passing by.

He is practically shaking when it comes to the Sorting Ceremony. Nicola had told him and Liam what was to be expected, so he isn’t scared per se, but he is extremely anxious as he stands between all the other first years in the Great Hall.

“Tomlinson, Louis,” Professor Sprout calls out his name, when just a small group of first years are left, smiling at him when he stumbles forward and sits on the small stool in front of all the students and first years as a hat is lowered on his head, covering his eyes.

_“Well, well,well what do we have here?”_

It was like the hat is projecting sounds into his head, because he is sure the rest of the hall can’t hear the voice, even though everyone is completely silent.

_“I see some ambition… and also a sense of recklessness, let’s not forget about that. And a lot of kindness and you care for people. Yes… this is easy. GRYFFINDOR.”_

The last word echoes into the hall and the Gryffindor table applauds, as the hat is removed from his head and he nearly runs over to the table, where he is patted on the back by someone he can’t see.

The first night Louis sends Liam a long letter, telling him everything that had happened to him since he got to Hogwarts. He tells him how he was sorted into Gryffindor and wonders if Liam would’ve been in the same house. Louis thinks he would, since both of his parents were, but as Ruth was sorted into Hufflepuff he isn’t too sure.

He is disappointed when Harry, nicknamed Hazza, comes back without a letter time and time again, but every single morning during breakfast is still anxiously waits for either Harry or Liam’s owl to return with a letter for him.

But nothing happens. He gets a few letters from his mum and stepfather, including a drawing from his now four year old little sister, which he hangs proudly on his bed post.

In Herbology class he meets Zayn, a boy from Slytherin who he gets on with almost immediately. Zayn comes from Muggle parents and as much as he is interested in everything that happens at school, he, just like Louis, loves not doing his homework and Louis is easily able to convince him to skip multiple boring History of Magic classes.

During Potions he meets the Irish Niall from Hufflepuff. They are paired up by Professor Slughorn during their first Potions class and Louis thought Niall was the embodiment of annoying. He isn’t cool at all – he is sorted in Hufflepuff after all – and has an annoyingly loud laugh. The latter is actually quite a bit of a problem as Niall laughs a lot.

He laughs when he reads the word “flubberworm feces” in the book; he laughs when Louis accidentally drops one of his lashes in the potion and it turns bright pink; he laughs whenever Slughorn tries and failed to make a joke and he laughs when Louis tells him to shut up.

He laughs all the fucking time.

After a couple of months of working together in Potions, as Niall has apparently decided that they were going to be permanent lab partners now, Niall begins to grow on him little by little. Niall is cute and is very passionate about practically everything. He can talk all day about his favourite Quidditch team from Derby. He also excitedly tells Louis he once went to a proper Muggle football match with his dad and he proceeds to ask Louis everything about his favourite football team from Doncaster.

He is so genuine that Louis can’t help but go along with him and before he knows it, Louis, Zayn and Niall regularly hang out.

His two new best friends manage to distract him from thinking about Liam too much. At one point Louis had gone so incredibly frustrated with Liam’s radio silence – “owl-silence more like,” Niall had commented – that he was forbidden to ever write another letter to Liam.

“He’s a dick, mate. Not worth your time. Fuck him.”

He doesn’t really forget about Liam, always thinking “what if”, but he shoots those thoughts down quickly. He is truly happy now. He has two best friends, manages to get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his third year as a beater and gets along pretty well with the other first years in Gryffindor. Dev and Nicholas were always up for a game of exploding snap in the common room after hours when they aren’t allowed to roam around outside of the common rooms.

It is in year 5 that he realizes he is kind of attracted to guys. Both Niall and Zayn start dating girls and he even catches his owl Harry mounting a female owl in the Owlery one day. Instead, Louis is looking at guys. He can’t help but look over whenever Sam Smith, a Hufflepuff from their year, would cuddle up to his boyfriend in the Great Hall and he definitely can’t help but just stare at Douglas Booth from Ravenclaw throughout the entirety of Muggle Studies. He doesn’t even fucking need Muggle Studies, but when he heard Douglas Booth had signed up for it, it was like his hand was controlled by his dick and he put a little cross in the square on the sign-up form.

Louis never manages to built up the courage to say more than a breathy “oops sorry” to him when Niall has had enough of his whining how Booth was never going to speak to him and just pushes him into his general direction during a Muggle Studies lesson. Louis knocks into his desk, making Booth’s books and parchment fall to the floor.

He blushes furiously and goes to sit back down next to Niall and scowls at him.

It is no surprise nothing ever happened between them with such a first impression.

Louis is too embarrassed to ever talk to him again.

Also in his fifth year, but a few months after getting over Booth, Louis has his first sexual experience with another man. During a party in the common room after a particularly spectacular win against Hufflepuff in Quidditch, he finds himself pressed up against the wall of a toilet cubicle by the seventh year Head Boy called Max George.

He isn’t exactly sure how it had happened, considering he’d sworn to never talk to George again after they had gotten into a fight the previous year about a Quidditch match Gryffindor had lost. However, after a couple of drinks tonight he had started bickering with George once again that he should’ve kept his big mouth shut, because now they were on an impressive winning streak and were most likely going to win the Quidditch cup this year. George had just laughed at him and shook his head.

The bickering had turned into teasing and into down right flirting, until George was running his hand over Louis’ thigh and asking them if they could maybe continue this “fight” somewhere more private.

To Niall’s amusement, they keep casually seeing each other for a couple of months before summer starts and George graduated from Hogwarts. Louis is hardly heartbroken about it, but Niall likes to pretend they had had a long-term relationship instead of just an occasional shag in the prefect’s bathroom to blow off some steam.

Zayn leaves Hogwarts after the first exam in their fifth year, after having thrown a hissy fit right in the middle of the Great Hall when he is caught cheating on the exam. He shouts that he doesn’t need an education and that it was useless to sit stupid exams if he’d already had future plans. He had suddenly become best friends with the Head Boy from Slytherin in the past year or so and they had started a business together making magical comic books.

He never heard from Zayn or his comic books again.

It was in year six that everything turned upside down for Louis.

“Welcome to Hogwarts everyone,” their headmaster, Professor Cowell begins and Louis immediately zones out. He stares at the plates and cutlery on the table, wondering what food would be filling the plates this time. He had been looking forward to the amazing treacle tart that had been served at the end-of-the-year feast before the summer and he hopes it was going to be on the menu this year as well.

Professor Cowell explains about the new exchange students, which is practically the same story as every single year. How since the ending of the Second Wizarding War the international community decided to make an effort to work together more regularly. One of the ways they decided to do that was by setting up an elaborate international exchange program, where young wizards and witches from the ages of sixteen and seventeen were able to study at another wizarding school in the world.

Louis had applied as well, but as his grades hadn’t been good enough his mate Nick had been allowed to go instead.

He almost jumps when the entire Great Hall burst out into applause and he looks around to see the group of international students that have just been introduced to everyone sit at the table with the rest of the professors. He cranes his neck to check if he can see them, wondering which people were going to be joining some of his classes this year. He can only see the back of a curly haired person’s head and tall girl with blonde hair, so he forgets about them and decides to focus on the food that has appeared on the table in front of him.

“Should I get another slice of treacle tart?” Louis ponders loudly. He’d already had two slices tonight and he might end up puking if he has another. He rubs a hand over his bulging belly.

“As long as you puke the other way,” Dev tells him, as the girl sitting at the other side of Louis gives him a look of disgust.

“Gross.”

Louis chuckles and gets himself another slice and digs in, but stops halfway through when he feels like he is about to explode from the amount of food that’s in his belly. He pushes the plate aside and places his head on the table, groaning. His stomach hurts and all he wants to do is lay down and not move for weeks.

“Why did you let me eat this, Dev?” he groans and Dev just laughs at him.

Louis stays like that for another couple of minutes, until all the food vanishes off the table and Professor Stewart gets up again and the hall fell silent again.

“Before everyone leaves for the dormitories, I need to make a few short announcements,” he starts, looking out over the students. “First years, please note that the forest is forbidden to all students. As for Quidditch tryouts, the captain of your house’s Quidditch team will post a notice in the common room when the tryouts will be and which positions are available.” He nods towards each table. “And now it’s off to bed. Please follow your prefects to your common room. Thank you.”

Everyone gets up from the table and Louis lets out a sigh, when he feels the food in his stomach move around. “Terrible ideas all around.”

Just when he is about to follow everyone out of the Great Hall he hears someone behind him say his name.

“Louis!”

Louis frowns a little bit. He recognizes that voice, but he can’t remember from where. He turns around and feels his stomach drop.

Walking right up to him is a tall boy with a mop of curly hair, which doesn’t look familiar at all. However, Louis will never not recognize the head that the hair is attached to. The small round and soft nose, the brown eyes, full and slightly chapped lips and the nervous and adorable smile that he can never in his life forget.

“Liam?” Louis’ voice is shaking. He doesn’t understand. What is Liam doing here? Liam is supposed to be in South Africa with his parents. He wasn’t going to Hogwarts.

“I’m on an exchange,” Liam says, nervously, rubbing a hand over his own arm.

Louis doesn’t say anything. He just stares at Liam, blinking.

“I just thought I’d say… hi.” Liam’s voice sounds small as he takes a step towards Louis, probably to embrace him.

Louis panics. He feels his food rise up and he knows he isn’t going to keep it in if he stays here.

“I… I need to go,” Louis gasps out and runs towards the exit of the Great Hall and for a moment he thinks about going to the Hufflepuff common room to find Niall. He shakes his head, figuring that he’d prefer to be alone right now, as he makes his way up to his own common room, where Rooney, a seventh year prefect ushers the last few people through the portrait hole.

“Hey Tomlinson… you OK? You look a bit pale.”

Louis just forces a smile on his lips and nods, climbing through the portrait hole and making his way into the washroom. He locks himself into one of the cubicles and drops to his knees in front of the toilet bowl, finally letting everything out.

He feels tears prickle in his eyes, as the sour bile moves up from his stomach and drop into the porcelain toilet bowl. How could Liam just come back into his life like that? Louis was doing fine without him for five years. He thought he’d gotten over their friendship, but now Liam just barges back in like nothing happened?

A sob escapes him and he leans his clammy forehead on his hands, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

“Are you OK?”

Louis shakes his head, but yells back a “don’t worry, just ate too much” to the person in the washroom, in a hopefully confident voice.

It seems to work, as they leave the washroom.

He takes another deep breath and finally gets up, stumbling out of the cubicle and rinsing off his face with some cold water. He quietly moves up to the boys’ dormitories, ready to get into his four-poster bed and never come out.

“You up for a game of exploding snap downstairs?” Dev asks him.

Louis shakes his head. “Nah. Tired.” He nods towards his bed and moves past Dev to change into his pyjamas.

He stays awake for hours, just staring at the ceiling, thinking about Liam. He thinks about whether Liam wants to become friends with him again and whether Louis would be able to do so. Liam hadn’t answered a single one of his letters. He had even given Harry the order to peck at Liam’s fingers until he’d finally gave him something to take back. He now knows that Harry would never hurt someone intentionally, his pecks would probably be replaced by him head butting Liam’s hand gently and when that didn’t work he’d give up and fly back.

The other thing Louis just can’t stop thinking about was the way his stomach would flutter every single time he pictured Liam. The way Liam had smiled at him all nervously, rubbing his hand over his arm, making him want to forget all about him ignoring Louis for five years. He had never realised how good-looking Liam was. Of course, they were only about eleven years old when they had last seen each other and crushes had been the furthest thing on his mind back then, but it is different now.

He furiously rubs his hands over his face, hoping that the thoughts would just come out of his pores like that, so he just has to wash his hands to dispose of them. He could really do with a pensive right now, so he can just clear his mind and sleep.

The next morning he wakes up extremely groggy with a disgusting taste of sick in his mouth. He had woken up at least once every hour and when it was finally time to get up the reality that Liam was in the castle right now hits him like a ton of bricks.

He groans as he rolls out of bed, strolling into the bathroom to have a quick shower and brush his teeth, hoping it would make him feel more awake.

It doesn’t, but he at least feels a little bit cleaner without the taste of vomit on his tongue and he makes his way down into the Great Hall.

He avoids the Gryffindor table, and instead finds Niall at the Hufflepuff table as he sits down next to him. He’s accompanied by Sheeran and Smith, as they chat about the upcoming Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

“Morning,” Niall says, chewing on his eggs and bacon. “You look terrible.”

Louis scoffs. “Your face is terrible.” He scoops some egg on his place and fills his bowl with milk and coco puffs, before digging in. He hadn’t really been hungry when he entered the Great Hall, but now he can smell the eggs he can feel his stomach grumbling excitedly.

As he is eating, he keeps an eye out for the Gryffindor table, checking whether he can see Liam, but so far he is nowhere to be seen.

He kind of listens in on Niall’s conversation with Sheeran and Smith about music, but he quickly loses track. Eating, checking the Gryffindor table every few seconds and holding a conversation is apparently not a combination of activities Louis can really participate in at one time.

Just when Louis figures that Liam is probably going to skip breakfast, he sees the now familiar mop of curly hair walking towards the Gryffindor table.

Louis stiffens up as he watches Liam look at the people at the table, probably trying to find Louis, scratching his head when he can’t find him.

“What’re you staring at?” Niall asks him, turning his head to look behind him, but apparently not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

“Liam…” Louis mutters, and ducks his face towards his plate when Liam looks into his direction.

“Liam?” Niall asks. He gives Sheeran and Smith a confused look, but they just shrug at him. “Your ex boyfriend who never wrote to you when you got here?”

“He’s not my ex boyfriend,” Louis hisses, carefully looking up and noticing how Liam has sat down at the end of the long table by himself, scooping yoghurt and fruit into a bowl.

“Wait… you’re serious?” Niall is turning around now, looking into the direction that Louis is staring into. “Where is he?”

“The one at the end of the table.”

“You mean the one with the curly hair?” Niall says, louder than necessary and Louis shushes him.

“Shut up, Niall… he’ll hear you.” Louis feels himself panicking slightly, but Liam doesn’t seem very aware of anything that is going on around him.

“He’s cute,” Smith comments from next to Louis as he takes a sip from his tea. “Did he ask you out or something?”

Louis downs his pumpkin juice in one go, before snapping at all three of the Hufflepuffs to not mention Liam to him ever again.

When they arrive in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Niall and Louis sit at their usual table, with Sheeran and Smith behind them, as Professor Dench is sitting at her desk, waiting for everyone to arrive.

Just as she stands up from her chair to start class, Liam comes bursting into the room, completely out of breath and a look of panic evident on his face.

“Sorry,” he breathes heavily. “I got… I got lost.”

“And you are?” Professor Dench asks him, sceptically. It is not often a six year student doesn’t know their way around the castle.

“Liam Payne, professor… I’m… I’m an exchange student.” Liam is still panting, but he seems to be recovering quickly, but he still looks scared.

“Ah, yes of course. Welcome. I’m Professor Dench. You can sit here, mister Payne.” She points at the desk in front of Louis and Niall, and Louis feels his stomach drop as Liam sits right in front of him.

He expects Liam to turn around and say hi to him, but apparently Liam still hasn’t changed much and is not planning on disturbing the class, as Professor Dench starts explaining the curriculum for this year, before starting on the first subject: non-verbal spells.

After a short lecture, she orders everyone to split into groups of four to discuss the advantages of non-verbal spells, which they have to present at the end of the class.

Louis sees Liam move to turn around in his seat, so he grabs Niall’s shoulder and turns them around to face Sheeran and Smith, completely ignoring Liam.

Niall doesn’t. He gives Liam some sort of apology, telling him they’re pairing up with Sheeran and Smith instead, so they’re already in a group of four.

Louis watches from the corner of his eyes how Liam gets up with slumped shoulders and walks to different groups of people, where he is turned away until he is finally sitting with Arthur from Slytherin and his friend Webb, where he proceeds to look rather miserable for the rest of the class.

This continues for the next couple of weeks, until Liam finally seems to get the message that Louis has no desire to talk to him or make amends. Liam doesn’t seem to make any friends of his own, and mostly sits by himself in the Great Hall during mealtimes and it is basically the same during the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Normally Louis would feel bad about it, but whenever he remembers how much Liam had hurt him by just ignoring his entire existence for five years, he just shrugs it off and continues living his life the way he has planned it.

Until one Saturday morning when Niall sits down next to him at the Gryffindor table.

“We need to talk,” he says.

Louis looks up from the Daily Prophet, lowering his spoon of porridge back into his bowl. “We do?”

“Yes.” Niall starts loading his plate with eggs and baked beans. “About Liam.”

Louis cocks his eyebrow a little bit, folding the Daily Prophet and putting it down next to his food. “Why would I want to talk about Liam?”

Niall says something Louis can’t understand, as he had just taken a mouthful of eggs. He swallows and looks at Louis. “You don’t,” he repeats, before continuing. “But you should. I was talking to Liam the other day and he was telling me…”

“You were talking to Liam?” Louis says, raising his voice slightly, before lowering it again. “Why were you talking to Liam?”

Niall shrugs. “I have Potions with him, we sit next to each other. And he sleeps in the Hufflepuff dormitory.”

“Why didn’t you tell?”

“The first morning after he got here you got into that hissy fit of yours telling me never to mention him to you.”

Louis huffs, going back to his porridge and taking a mouthful.

“All I’m trying to say is that the boy is miserable and…”

Louis interrupts him again. “Good. He should be.”

Niall sighs, before he goes on. “He’s miserable and him being miserable is not helping anyone. I’ve seen the look in your eyes when you stare at him, like you want to wrap him in your arms and protect him whenever he looks sad.”

Louis swallows, looking over at Liam, who is sitting by himself at the end of the Gryffindor table. He indeed has the urge to go over there and run his fingers through Liam’s hair and tell him everything’s going to be alright. Just like that time his hamster died and they had hugged for hours. Louis had allowed Liam to cry into his chest several times, all while rubbing his head in a hopefully comforting way.

“See! That’s what I mean,” Niall points out and Louis looks at him, shrugging. “And the worst thing is, is that you are the one making him feel that way. He knows you don’t want him to talk to you, but he still sits at the Gryffindor table every single day, hoping you will sit next to him and talk to him again.”

“But what about me? What about him hurting me?” Why is Niall sitting there just blaming him for everything that is happening to Liam?

Liam is the one who left him.

Liam is the one who told him he’d write him as often as he could.

Liam is the one who failed to write one single letter.

Liam is the one who made Louis do everything by himself.

Liam is the one who just came barging back into Louis’ life like the past five years had not happened.

Louis feels the tears well up in his eyes and he quickly wipes them away, but Niall notices and pulls him into a hug.

“I know it sucks, Lou and I know you’re hurt, but not talking about it with him isn’t going to solve that,” Niall whispers in his ear, letting Louis sniffle against his shoulder. “Promise me you will talk to him?”

Louis nods. “Okay.”

He waits until after dinner that night to approach Liam. He feels his heartbeat speed up as he sees Liam getting up from the table to head back to his common room, but after a quick glance into Niall’s direction, who gives him a smile and a thumbs up, he quickly hurries over and grabs Liam’s arm.

“Liam?”

He sees Liam stiffen, before turning around with a confused look on his face.

“I… I think… we need to talk.”

Liam just stares at him for a few seconds. “Really?”

Louis gives Liam a nod. “Shall we go outside?”

“Sure.”

They walk into the direction of the entrance and push open the large oak doors that lead to the courtyard. It’s pissing with rain and Louis thinks that maybe going outside wasn’t his best idea, but they find a sheltered and dry spot anyway and they sit down next to each other on a low wall.

“What did you want to talk about?” Liam asks, his voice insecure and Louis can see him fiddling with his robe.

“I just wanted to say that...” He takes a deep breath and looks down at his own hands. “I’m a bit upset about everything you did… or well didn’t do.”

Liam stays silent next to him.

“It’s just that you promised you would write to me, right? And I wrote to you as often as I could for months and you never responded.” Louis feels the tears in his eyes again, but he refuses to cry. “And now you just show up here like… like nothing has changed, thinking I’d just take you back as a friend when… when I don’t know if I can.”

He finally looks up at Liam, who is biting his lip at him, but not saying anything.

They sit in silence for about a minute, before Louis finally snaps at him.

“Are you going to say something or what?”

Liam stiffens and mutters a bit, before properly speaking. “Yeah… I just…” He takes a deep breath. “I’m just really sorry.” He wipes at his eyes. “I really wanted to write to you but I was just…” He pauses again.

“Busy? You can’t have been that busy to never fucking write me a letter.” Louis is now impatiently drumming his fingers on the stone underneath him.

“That’s not it.” Liam shakes his head. “I really, really missed you. I really did. I just figured that it would… it would hurt less if we didn’t write each other or something. Every time I got a letter I just wanted to apparate here and leave my parents and I just couldn’t do it so I never responded because… because it made me miss you even more and I thought it might be the same for you and I didn’t want that. I thought it would just be easier if you forgot about me.” Finally, Liam looks back down at his hands in his lap.

That isn’t really the answer Louis had been expecting and he furrows his brows. “What?” He pauses, trying to register what Liam told him. “That doesn’t even make sense and it bloody well didn’t work.”

Liam chuckles from next to him. “Yeah I figured as much from Niall.”

They look out over the Hogwarts grounds. They can see Hagrid’s hut in the distance, close to the forbidden forest and the long footbridge leading up to it.

“It’s beautiful here,” Liam comments after a while and Louis makes an appreciative noise. “I really am sorry…”

“I know.”

Without thinking about it, Louis places his head against Liam’s shoulder, like he used to do when he was still a child. Liam feels different against him now, better even. Liam’s shoulders are broader now and he smells nice now that he started wearing after-shave. He wonders for a moment whether Liam has started shaving by now and he almost pulls away from Liam to feel his cheek, but he figures that might not be completely appropriate right now. He settles for cuddling further against Liam, letting the warmth from his body keep him warm as the cold wind blows past them. Liam wraps an arm around him and for a moment it feels like they have never been apart.

It isn’t easy to let Liam back into his life like this, but with the help of Niall, who practically makes sure to include Liam wherever they went and whatever they did, Liam starts to slowly fit back into Louis’ life and heart.

It is weird having this completely new Liam Payne around. He has missed five years of Liam’s life and Liam has missed five years of his and even though it doesn’t sound like a long time, it sure as hell feels like it.

The five years apart had changed Liam and not just physically. He had made new friends and was exposed to different influences at Uagadou School of Magic. He was still the sweet and slightly insecure boy he had met almost ten years ago, but he easily took on some kind of leadership over Louis and Niall, and he even got Louis’ owl Harry to come to him on demand.

Liam had definitely started working out. He apparently isn’t on the Quidditch team at his school, but he had started running and swimming. His body is all nice and filled out with muscle, and Louis can’t help but notice how some of Liam’s shirts were unnecessarily tight around his shoulders and chest.

And the worst thing is that Liam didn’t seem to notice how fucking hot he is.

Girls seem for fall for him when he just flashes them a smile. They’d giggle when he asks them something or they would furiously start running their hands through their hair when Liam sat close to them.

Liam is as sweet as he always had been. Sure Louis’ ego is a little bit dented from Liam ignoring him for five years, but Liam is just such a genuinely likable person. He laughs at all of Louis’ jokes and lets Louis spray him with water and pumpkin juice while they’re broom racing through the empty Quidditch pitch.

As much as Liam has changed physically, his heart has stayed the same, but only now does Louis realise the effect that this combination has on him. He can’t help the weird feeling in his stomach whenever Liam smiles at him, with his face all squished in happiness, or when Liam rubs his back gently when he’s angrily ranting about a paper he has to write.

When Louis was younger he would just see those things as them being really good friends, but Liam isn’t the only one that has changed. Louis had changed tremendously since the last time he saw Liam.

That Louis wanted friendship, this Louis wants so much more.

One day, Niall smiles at him as they enjoy the last bit of sunshine of the year by the lake, while Liam is in Transfiguration.

“So have you already asked Liam out?”

Louis splutters into his pumpkin juice and looks up in shock. “What?”

Niall bursts out laughing. “Come on. I’m not blind. I can see the way you stare at him whenever he… well you always stare at him.”

“I do not,” Louis protests, turning his head away from Niall as he feels a blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Sure do,” Niall snorts, letting himself drop backwards onto the grass.

Louis contemplates this for a moment. He isn’t going to lie to himself; Liam has caused a couple of confusing emotions inside of him a couple of times. Or maybe a whole lot of times. He would be lying if he’d say he never masturbated to the thought of Liam’s hand around him, but he wasn’t going to tell Niall this.

“Do you think he knows?” Louis eventually asks.

“Knows what? That you are obviously head over heels for him? I doubt it.”

“But you know.” Louis lays down next to Niall.

“Liam can be kind of oblivious can’t he? Like he doesn’t even realize all those girls want to get in his pants, so he probably doesn’t even know that the times you tried to climb onto his lap is an invitation for him to kiss you.”

“I kind of do want him to kiss me.” Louis surprises himself when he giggles. Shit, he really is head over heels for Liam isn't he? “I can’t just ask him out though, can I? He probably doesn’t even like me like that.”

Niall makes a noise at that and turns his head to look at Louis. “He might. He isn’t particularly outspoken about his love life. But there’s more than just being gay, straight or bi… remember Jones last year? He was definitely Louissexual”

Louis laughs, remembering how he and Jones had snogged behind one of the tapestries after Christmas dinner. Jones had whimpered to him that he was “totally straight” but how he just really, really wanted to kiss Louis and feel his butt.

Because Louis is an extremely nice guy, he had let him do exactly that.

“Liam likes you,” Niall tells him. “He seems happy around you… but I don’t know in what way he likes you.”

It takes Louis a week to finally ask Liam out. They have a Hogsmeade visit coming up soon and Louis is determined to make it their first date.

When he finally sits next to Liam at the long dinner table, taking a deep and nervous breath and asks Liam to come with him to Hogsmeade, Liam gives him a nod and agrees.

It seems almost too easy. They go to Honeydukes together and buy a large amount of teeth rotting candy, before heading to The Three Broomsticks where Liam spots Niall sitting in a corner with Sheeran and Smith, drinking butterbeers.

“Oh Niall’s here!” Liam says cheerily and walks towards the table and sits down, waving for Louis to follow him, before moving to talk to Niall.

And then it hits Louis. Liam had no idea that it was a date and for a moment Louis just wants the ground to swallow him up.

“Well…” he whispers to himself as he finally sits down next to Liam, figuring that he could at least end the day on a nice note.

Of course Louis is a little embarrassed and feels rather stupid, but not stupid enough to stop asking Liam on dates.

They have long walks by the lake, sometimes even past curfew if he can convince Liam to come with; they play Quidditch together and sometimes even have bloody study dates in the library. Not that they really study there, as Louis just spends the entire time poking Liam, kicking him under the table or randomly turning the pages of the book he is reading from.

However, it doesn’t seem to work. Louis is overly flirty with Liam, complimenting him over and over again and touching and hugging him more than really necessary, but he does not seem to notice it at all.

It is fun at first. Niall makes fun of him whenever Liam is completely obvious to Louis’ advances, but it turns a little bit frustrating after a month or so and Liam still does not seem to have any idea what Louis is trying to do.

Louis knows that he could just clearly tell Liam what he wants or ask Liam whether he likes Louis like that as well, but every time he tries to, he gets too scared and backs off.

He really isn’t good at this dating thing, is he?

“You staying for Christmas?” Niall asks him one day at the Hufflepuff table for lunch, as Louis fills his plate with pastrami sandwiches.

Louis shakes his head, taking a bite from the sandwich and swallows. “Yeah. Mum is so busy with the twins and I just don’t wanna bother them, really.”

Niall smirks at him. “You’re just staying so you can try and get Liam this time though? Now everyone is away it might get easier to go on that proper date with him.”

Louis is about to laugh, as he looks up from his plate to look at Niall, but his stomach drops.

Liam is standing there, right behind Niall. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and a shocked look is evident on his face.

Niall follows Louis’ gaze and looks behind him, gasping when he sees Liam. “Oh! Uhm… Hi Liam! I… uhm…” Niall stammers a bit, turning slightly red. “How long have you been here?”

“I should…” Liam nods behind him, taking a few steps back, and clearing his throat. “I should go… homework.”

They watch Liam hurry out of the great hall, bumping into several people and even managing to get a cup of tea poured over his shirt in the process.

“Great,” Louis moans, placing his face in his hands, ignoring the little bit of mayo on his fingers that is now smeared over his forehead. “Why did you have to say it so loudly?” Louis snaps at Niall, who gives him an apologetic look.

“Sorry,” he says. He looks sad, but at the moment, Louis doesn’t care. He’s angry and just wants to get as far away from Niall and Liam as possible. He wants to throw his leftover sandwiches into Smith and Sheeran’s faces, as they give him pitying looks, but he doesn’t.

He doesn’t need pity. He’s doing fine.

He just needs to get away from everything right now. He grabs his leftover sandwich, his winter robe, bag and scarf and marches out of the Great Hall and through the big wooden doors outside. The coldness hits him in the face and he for a moment he regrets going outside, but it is soon forgotten as he spots the Owlery in the distance.

“Screw Defense Against,” he mutters, as he heads into the direction of the Owlery instead. He can ask one of his classmates later if he missed anything during Defense Against the Dark Arts.

He climbs the stairs carefully, knowing that some of the steps can be a bit slippery during the winter and he is hit with the slightly rank smell of animals and animal food when he walks in. He scans the tower for a little bit, checking to see if he can find Harry.

“Harry?” he calls out, making a couple of owls that were sleeping close to where Louis is standing fly away in fright.

There is no answer.

He sighs and leans against the wall.

Just when he decides to go back, as Harry doesn’t seem to be in the Owlery, an owl with a dark feathered head swoops down and sits next to Louis, hooting cheerfully.

“Hey little guy,” Louis says, scratching him on the head. “I’m going to write mum a very long letter. Are you ready to send it to her later?”

Harry hoots happily and flaps his wings, watching as Louis pulls out a piece of parchment from his bag along with a feather and some ink.

If one person knows what to do, it must be his mum.

Harry has probably not even reached his mum’s house with his letter when things slowly fall into place.

Louis is nervously sitting on the Gryffindor table, trying to keep himself small so Liam won’t see him and sit next to him.

He seems to have success at first, as Liam sits with Niall at the Hufflepuff table. Liam has his back to Louis, but he can see Niall looking over to him from the other side of the table a few times, but he quickly ducks his head back down whenever that happens, as he continues shoving his food inside.

He eats his dinner way too fast and ends up getting the hiccups, as he gets up from his seat. He walks out of the Great Hall before anyone else has gotten up, as dessert hasn’t yet been served and is about to head to the stairs into the direction of the common room, when someone behind him stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

Louis can’t help but stiffen, as he hears the familiar voice of Liam say his name.

“Yes?” he says, his voice a few pitches too high and he clears his throat. “Yes”, he repeats and turns around, feeling a hiccup coming up right at that moment.

“Hi…” Liam removes his hand from Louis’ shoulder and places it at the back of his neck, moving it up and down. He frowns when Louis hiccups. “You OK?”

“Yes,” Louis says between two hiccups. “Just… ate too fast.”

“Oh… ok. Can I help? Like maybe I can… scare you?”

Louis snorts and shakes his head. Liam could never scare him.

Liam composes himself. “I was just wondering and I was talking to Niall and stuff and…”

He runs his hand through his hair nervously.

“I know I’ve been stupid OK?” Liam sighs eventually. “I am just never good at picking up these things when… you know.” He looks at Louis helplessly, but Louis just raises his eyebrows. “When people like me… like that.” He sighs again and he sounds proper nervous now. “Like more than friends.”

“Yeah.” Louis chuckles, leaning against the pillar at the bottom of the stares, his hiccups now luckily subsiding.

“Sorry,” Liam looks down and Louis can see the unmistakable blush on his cheeks and he can’t help but bite his lip.

“It’s OK… I’ll be clearer next time.” Louis crosses his arms. He knows he won’t be. Liam is clearly not into him and is just getting him ready to turn him down. Of course he will do it in the nicest way possible, because it’s Liam.

“We can try again?” Liam finally asks, after they’ve been silent for a couple of moments.

Louis furrows his brows in confusion.

Did Liam just...?

“What do you mean?” he asks suspiciously.

“That we go on a proper date? I mean… I haven’t really thought about this… about us, but we can try? We can go to that place with the tea in Hogsmeade during the Christmas holidays.” Liam is properly blushing now and Louis beams at him.

Maybe it isn’t a declaration of Liam’s love for Louis and there is a big chance that Liam is never going to feel the same way about Louis than he is about him, but the fact that he wants to try just to please Louis, makes Louis’ heart swell in his chest.

“Okay… but we’re not going to Madam Puddifoot’s. We’re boys… lads. Let’s go to The Three Broomsticks for firewhisky or to the Hog’s Head if we must… but not Madam Puddifoot’s.” Louis crosses his arms in front of his chest and huffs at the suggestion.

Liam laughs and grabs Louis’ wrists and brings them back down to his sides. “Is it OK if I kiss you now?” Liam asks, biting his lip nervously.

“Only if you must,” Louis smiles, as he brings a hand up to Liam’s cheeks and pulls him down, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

Liam’s hands find their way to his waist as he pulls Louis closer to him, before pulling his lips away from Louis’, and Louis can’t help but whine and try to follow Liam’s lips.

Louis feels a ghost of warm breath over his lips as Liam chuckles, pecking him once more.

“I could get used to this, I think,” Liam mumbles, before slotting their lips together once more, ignoring the people exiting the Great Hall as they whistle at them.

Yeah… so could Louis.

 


End file.
